


Savage Death

by Meaningless_Aesthetic



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Brutal Murder, Character Death, Detectives, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Original Character Death(s), Other, Personality Disorder, Serial Killers, Tragedy, Violence, Weapons, kinfes, murder weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaningless_Aesthetic/pseuds/Meaningless_Aesthetic
Summary: What happens when the worlds best detective laid his hands on the notorious Killers case. The killer who had spread his fear all over New York. The detective new that it won't be an easy kill to catch the criminal. Thus a cat and mouse chase begins.
Relationships: Felix/Original Character(s), Noah/Original Character(s), Shane/Original Character(s), Van Fester/Original Character
Kudos: 1





	Savage Death

“What’s your name?” The man in a black suit asked putting his ankles on the table and across the table sat the man who he questioned.  
A long row of well armed policemen were standing behind the man in the black suit.  
“Shane.” The suspect no the criminal replied in a soft voice.  
“I will ask again.” The man said his patience losing. “What is your name?”  
“Shane. Alexander Shane.” The criminal replied. Innocence blooming on his face. He was just 20 years old.

The man in the suit was patiently glaring at the clock, waiting for the clock to struck 8 pm. Hoping his gut thought were correct. The man had been watching over his suspect for The whole day. Observing him without even blinking his eyes. The security was pretty tight, so there’s no way that the suspect could even try leaving let alone thinking of it. But it’s not mans fault that he is being super conscious after all police had pour their blood, sweat n’ tears to caught this killer. Many valuable lives had been lost in the hand of this killer. All the cameras were pointed at Shanes direction. The authorities were observing his every single move. From moving his hand or adjusting his position on the chair to his sign in case he escapes or hurt the man.

At any moment the right hand of the clock would change his position to 12. The man in the black suit became stiffed the moment clock struck 8, well all the witness, authorities or higher ups held their breaths at that time. The supposed to be the criminals gaze changed. His innocent looks changed into more murderous one. A smirk was plastered on his face. The police had their guns ready to shoot him if the suspect shows any violent movements but they need to be careful not to kill him.  
The man in black once again asked the same question that he had asked before.

“What is your name?”  
“Aren’t you tired of asking the same question again and again?” the suspect replied this time in a deep rough metallic voice.  
“Well I guess I had been asking the wrong question after all…sorry about that.” The man said with full confidence. This time having no duot.  
“Let me renew the question for you because it looks like that you are bored with the first one.” The man paused.  
“Who are you?” the man said as he glared into the suspect eyes.

The suspect was a bit taken back by the sudden question but smiled once again knowing that it was defeat that was talking to him.

“You got me there…” the suspect crackled.  
“Fester…Van Fester is my name Mr. Detective or should I say Dear Friend?”  
“You are no friend of mine.”  
“That’s a bit harsh Felix.”

“So are you gonna confess your crime of do we have to do it in a harder way.” The detective made the suggestion.  
“Well there is no denying the evidence. Noah did a good job collecting it.” Fester said and smirked when he remembered what happened to the Noah.  
“Don’t speak of him with your disgusting thong.” Felix hissed at him.  
“Chill… Let go of what already happened.” Fester said. 

There was no guilt in his voice.

“Arrest Him.” Felix ordered his voice became deeper the it already was.


End file.
